


This Is Your Heart (Can You Feel It?)

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Maze is still pushing for a threesome.





	This Is Your Heart (Can You Feel It?)

“Oh, come on, Chloe. You know you want to,” Maze said, smirking at her from across the kitchen island.

“All right!” Chloe exclaimed, “you're right.”

“Wait, what?” Maze froze, staring at Chloe, “really?” Her face broke out into a huge, mischievous grin.

“Yes. I actually really do want to. I've been thinking about it ever since the memorial service at the school.”

“You liked me playing wifey, huh?” She waggled her eyebrows and licked her pointy teeth.

“Yes, but I want Lucifer involved…” Chloe trailed off, looking away, “but you see how well that's working right now.”

“You leave that to me,” Maze said, offhandedly, already pulling on a leather jacket and making her way out the door.

“Don't trick him!” Chloe called out after her but it was already too late. She sighed.

 

…

 

 _Come to lux_ Chloe got the text from Maze.

“This can’t be good,” Chloe said to herself but grabbed her purse anyway.

When she arrived at Lux, as expected, the club was dark and empty on the ground level and she took the elevator up to the top, gulping nervously. She wasn’t sure how this was going to turn out, what kind of scene she was going to walk into. She hoped Maze hadn’t done anything too dubious. When the elevator dinged to the top floor and the doors opened, she stepped out and heard Lucifer’s voice echoing in the space.

“Maze, who’s there?”

“It’s your surprise!” she heard Maze exclaim before she came out of the bedroom with a finger to her lips, indicating Chloe not to make a sound.

“It’s me!” Chloe said, instantly suspicious and not willing to play any games when it comes to consent. She knew how Lucifer was feeling toward her, but there was also the part of her that  _wanted_. Desperately.

Maze gave her an evil look and made a throat-slashing gesture, but didn't say anything, only following Chloe toward the bed.

“Detective Decker,” Lucifer purred as Chloe moved closer, ditching her purse on the couch. She couldn't really tell from his tone how he was feeling and she didn't have the benefit of seeing his facial expressions to know either.

Finally, she rounded the corner into the bedroom and saw Lucifer splayed out on the bed. He was blindfolded and tied to the corners, naked and spread-eagled. He was also definitely turned on. She felt a pit of desire form low in her belly at the sight. She gulped.

“Do you want me here?” Chloe asked him, directly, searching his face and knowing that he wasn't going to lie to her, as much as he may want to, though he was often duplicitous so she had to be careful.

“Chloe, I…” he trailed off and she wished she could see his eyes.

“Don't lie.” She snapped, trying not to let her eyes get watery.

“I would never lie to you.” His voice was soft then.

The moment was intensely private but Chloe was hyper-aware that Maze was there, watching silently with keen eyes. She was surprised she hadn't jumped in with a snide comment to try to expedite the sex. The silence made her respect Maze more, and she realized that she wouldn't want anyone else privy to this conversation. Maze was both her and Lucifer’s most trusted and loyal associate. Friend. _Lover?_

“Then do you want me here?” She repeated, grateful her voice didn't crack.

“Yes!” He blurted out, “most ardently. More than anything in the world.”

That was the consent Chloe needed. She launched herself forward and over the bed, leaning down to kiss him roughly. For a few moments, she felt like she could stay like that forever but her back twinged from bending over and she heard Maze clear her throat behind her. Very close. Chloe stepped back and turned to face Maze who had taken off her top and was standing in just her bra and tight pants behind her.

“My turn!” She said, looking ever-hopeful.

Chloe had to admit, she was nervous. She had kissed girls before, and she had liked it, but she really hadn't gone beyond that. And that was a large part of her reluctance to say yes to Maze, but there she was, in her full expanse of a body, open and ready for whatever Chloe wanted to do and in that moment, Chloe wanted. Badly.

She let herself be swept up in the kiss with Maze, relishing in the relatively unfamiliar feeling of breasts pressing against her own while they kissed. And Maze kissed dirty, just like Chloe was expecting, like Chloe was wanting, their tongues pressing against each other in an open-mouthed kiss, Maze’s hand tangled in Chloe’s hair at the back of her neck. Chloe just barely registered Lucifer talking to them.

“Are you two kissing? And I can’t even watch the show.”

Maze didn’t say anything, just flipped Lucifer a bird.

“Maze just gave me a finger, didn’t she?” Lucifer guessed correctly. “Might want to save that for later.” He waggled his eyebrows that were peeking out just above the blindfold.

Still, neither woman responded, turning back to each other to kiss a bit in between stripping Chloe of her clothes. Finally, Chloe was completely naked, exposed to the cool air, and she was wet. She knew what she wanted to do but she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to do it.

“I can see the wheels turning, Chlo,” Maze said, amused, “anything you want to do is fair game. We’ll tell you if you need to stop. And condoms are on the nightstand.” She pointed.

Chloe made her way to the nightstand and plucked a condom out of the box sitting there. She tried to control the slight tremor in her hand, but if Maze noticed she didn’t say anything. Quietly, she opened the packet and moved to roll the rubber over Lucifer’s obvious erection.

“Oh, this will be interesting,” he said, pulling just a little bit at his binds, demonstrating how little wiggle room he really had.

“Yes, it will.” Chloe muttered, hoisting herself onto the bed and straddling Lucifer’s thighs, just enough to grab Lucifer’s cock and guide it into her.

He groaned as she seated herself, taking a moment to clinch and tease him just a little. He let out a breath and then she started moving, riding him at a slow and steady pace. Then, Maze was climbing on the bed to straddle Lucifer’s chest and start kissing Chloe. She was completely naked now. Must have taken her a minute to peel out of her skin-tight leather pants.

“Maze, darling,” Lucifer panted out, obviously straining a bit, “You could back up just a bit and I could…”

She cut him off by moving to shift her hips over his face and allowing him to lick at her clit. She gasped a little but it was so clear she was there to please Chloe. She leaned forward and pulled Chloe into a kiss, her thumbs and forefingers finding Chloe’s nipples, causing Chloe to suck in a startled breath, moving away from Maze’s lips.

For a second, Chloe thought she saw Maze hesitate but then she spoke, barely more than a whisper.

“You look so good when you're fucking him.” She said into Chloe’s ear and Chloe’s breath hitched again as a ripple of pleasure moved through her core.

It felt good to be filled but she didn't feel her orgasm building, not yet. However, she was getting impatient, ready to come--for the first time, at least. She had a feeling this was going to turn into a night of marathon sex. Maybe more than a night.

“Maze, I need…” she tried to say but was cut off by a sharp buck of Lucifer’s hips, the cheeky fucker.

He snorted between Maze’s amazing thighs that Chloe desperately wanted to lick at some point. Maze pinched one of his nipples hard in retaliation. He bucked again and Maze gasped, her eyes falling closed for a second. He must have done something particularly wicked with his tongue.

“What is it you need, love?” Maze asked, then, fixing her with an intense stare.

“I need you to touch me,” Chloe gasped out, speeding up her pace as best she could.

“Where?” Maze was still watching her intently.

Instead of a verbal reply, Chloe reached out a hand to grab one of Maze’s a place it at her clit. “Here.”

“Say no more.” Maze nodded and got to work, her index finger moving rapidly, recognizing the heightened necessity at that moment.

That got Chloe going, really ramping her up and pushing her toward the edge. As she was getting closer, she started holding her breath, just long enough to get the dizzying effect from it and finally she was there, orgasming and spasming around Lucifer’s cock with Maze’s finger rubbing her clit through it. Then, with her body still weak and shaky, she pulled off of him and rolled onto the bed beside him.

Maze was still riding his mouth but by the look of things, it was going to be over soon. Chloe wanted to get up and help but she was still trembling for her own orgasm that she just couldn't convince herself to move. It turned out not to be necessary because Maze let everyone know she was coming with a loud, almost screeching scream. She didn't seem to be as shaky as Chloe but she rolled off of him as well, leaving his mouth and chin shiny from her cunt.

“That was delicious, my lovely,” Lucifer said, hardly sounding like he’d been doing anything laborious at all. It was unfair. “But I wonder if I could be untied now.”

Maze looked to Chloe from Lucifer’s other side at the question. Chloe just shrugged so Maze nodded. First, she removed the silk blindfold from his eyes. He squinted for a second, allowing his eyes to adjust. Then, he made eye contact with Chloe and then with Maze, who was set to work untying the ropes around his wrists. When his hands were free, he moved to stretch them out and get blood flow back into them. He started to twist his body toward Chloe, obviously making to kiss her but Maze slapped his chest.

“ _What?_ We haven't even kissed yet.” Lucifer whined in complaint.

“In due time.” Maze explained and moved to untie his ankles.

Finally, Lucifer was completely untethered but he didn't move from his position, not wanting to disobey Maze.

“Right then,” Maze smirked, “Who's ready for round two?”

“Ohh,” Lucifer cooed, “can we try some butt stuff next?”

“Who’s?”

“Dealer’s choice.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Chloe had been right. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
